


Our Love Is Toxic, But Baby It's All We Got

by Eugene_Kline_Sims (orphan_account)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Political Animals
Genre: AU-Jamie meet TJ in college and dated him, Illegal Activities, Language, M/M, Possessive TJ, Protective Jamie, Protective Reagan's, Protective TJ, Secret Relationships, Suggestive Themes, ie drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: "You want any of this?"Where the very first words TJ Hammond told Jamie Reagan. From then on out Jamie's entire Harvard career would spiral out of control. Jamie had left TJ in the past. There relationship had been anything but healthy. A viscous cycle of drugs, sex and sucidal intentions. When TJ comes to New York and Jamie is dragged back into a lifestyle he swore he would forget. Jamie realizes he can't just quiet TJ Hammond and he doesn't want to.Between navigating a new budding healthy relationship, Jamie overprotective family, and TJ's mental health. There road is going to be rocky but worth it. If they manage to survive this first month back together.





	Our Love Is Toxic, But Baby It's All We Got

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this! As for TJ and Jamie's relationships. DO NOT model your own relationship off of them. At the beginning it isn't healthy at all. If you are in a relationship like this please get help. This will be an extreme case. Not all of this is like that okay.

The sound of an alarm clock going off broke the quiet morning air. Groaning slightly Jamie Reagan groggily groped around for said alarm clock and the button. Finally finding it he gingerly preyed his hazel orbs open. Blinking the sleep out of them. He looked around the room. Morning sun light pierced through the room. Easily brightening up the room. Actually he was half tempted to go back to sleep. The only thing stopping him was the demands of the adult world.

Half an hour later Jamie was leaving his apartment. A bagel in his mouth and a lunch bag in his hand. He walks down the New York street. The day was gorgeous the sky was a bright blue not a single cloud in sight. The sun beat down relentlessly but not for unpleasantly due to the soft breeze singing through the air. So with a comfortable heat on his body and a full stomach. Jamie contently made his way to work.

Finally making his way to work he calls out a good morning to his Sargent. The Sargent tilts his head in response. Steeping into the locker rooms he waved to his coworkers. Eddie met him outside. Hugging him she pulled back and then growing serious she pulled away and leaned up to his ear. "Hey you okay? I saw that dick hitting on you last night and not taken no." Lips twitching he leans foreword to his ear. "Yeah I am fine. I had a nightmare about TJ last night." "Oh God are you okay?" "Yeah I should be let's get this shift over and get to that vacation! I want to meet that hot guy you where talking about!" "You are going to love Mike!" Laughing they both left to start there shift. Leaving that night they where laughing and talking to each other. Jamie and Eddie made plans to met each other for drinks the next day and for Jamie to meet Mike. Looking around the crowded restaurant Jamie spotted his sister. Running over to her he elbowed her. Erin jumped and turned to shout stopping when she recognized her younger brother. After awhile Danny and Frank joined them. Henry's leg had been bugging him sto he couldn't make it. Though it was nice to have a meeting between father and children. So caught up in conversation Jamie failed to notice the man trying to get a full look of his face. He failed to notice the man finally noticing him and he definitely failed to notice the man walking up to him. Danny and Frank had but they had brushed it off. Only when the brunette had stopped at there table did Danny announce something. "Take a picture it'll last longer." Frank gave a sharp elbow to the side of Danny's ribs. Danny let out a soft stream of cuss words. Only stoppping after Frank gave him a warning look. "Sorry buddy I just wanted to talk to Jamie." Hearing the man's voice. Jamie completely blanches in the face. Lurching foreword he gags slightly. The man catches him and Frank tenses. Jamie never acted like this the only reason Jamie would be acting like this was if something serious was going on. Jamie meanwhile felt flashbacks viscously stab through his hazed filled mind. "Try this." "God I need to her you scream. Can you do that little bird? Of course you can. Do it!" Nails dragging against backs Bitting at each other Drugs Sex Hurt "Jamie! Want go talk somewhere. Come on." "Like hell he is going with you." "Danny!" "This is going on and you lecturing me about my language! Screw off Erin!" "Erin! Daniel! Jamie please talk to us. Who is this man?" Opening and closing his mouth Jamie struggled to make any words. Steadying himself he clears his throat. "Dad, Danny and Erin say hello to TJ Hammond and he is a........... friend." At this TJ snorts in disbelief ignoring the glare Danny sent his direction. "Intourductions done. I really need to talk with Jamie in private so if you excuse us." Grabbing Jamie's shoulders he steers Jamie away. Jamie mutely followed praying that one of his friends where here but they were not and Jamie was all be himself with the man who haunted his dreams. His family blissfully unaware of TJ and Jamie's history. God he was so jealous. Bracing himself Jamie sent a silent prayer to God. Please don't let him hurt me god please. I am so scared.


End file.
